I Knew I Loved You
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC Another from my other site. I thought this song was perfect for Harry and Ginny. I love this song! And I thought it be so cute to see Harry and Ginny dance to this. Normally I’m all for GinnyDraco but I figured hey what the heck?


**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**

**PG**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** The song is property of Savage Garden.

**SUMMARY: **I originally had this on the Harry Potter Fanfiction site I belonged to, but I am now posting all those stories onto my accont. So here was the summary I had for that site: Like always I own only the plot. The characters are J.K. Rowling's and the song is Savage Garden's. Ohh and I also own the books! At least up until OOTP! I thought this song was perfect for Harry and Ginny. I love this song! And I thought it be so cute to see Harry and Ginny dance to this. Normally I'm all for Ginny/Draco but I figured hey what the heck? I'll give them a shot and see how it goes! Please read and review!

* * *

_**Harry and Ginny both liked each other. Maybe even loved. But neither had the courage to say it to the other.**_

Everyone had gone up to the common room. It was two minutes until midnight. Ginny sat alone in a corner secretly glancing at the common room's only other individual. Harry Potter was sitting in his armchair by the fire. Stealing a few glances at Ginny. They met eyes and blushed. He stood up and walked over to the CD player that was charmed to work in the common room and dorms. He put on a song he hoped would help him say what he wanted to Ginny, 'I like you a lot Ginny. Maybe even love you.' But how could he just walk up to her and say that?

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

Ginny looked up at Harry and blushed. He reached out his hand to take hers.  
"Dance with me Ginny?" she stood up taking his hand as he pulled her to the middle of the room.  
"I love this song…" she whispered. He smiled and slowly spun her.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

She smiled as they danced some more.  
"Ginny…this is how I feel about you." Ginny was shocked. Harry liked her…as she liked him?  
"I feel the same about you Harry…" he spun her again grinning.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

As he spun her again she began to hum. This made him want to hold her forever. Freeze time. Make it never end this moment.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

He began to sing the song softly and perfectly.  
"I didn't know you could sing…yet alone this good…" she whispered. He smiled as he shrugged.  
"You never asked to hear me sing…" Ginny sighed as she joined in.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

He spun her again; both were singing the song as one. Like it was destiny for them to sing together forever. At least they wanted it to be.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

He spun her again both wearing massive grins. Laughing filled the room instantly, but not enough nor loud enough to wake anyone upstairs. He spun her once more.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

He spun her once more and leaned in and captured her lips in a soft heart warming kiss, so sweetly.  
"I love you Harry." whispered Ginny as she hugged him close.  
"I love you too Ginny." he whispered back as he kissed her lovingly.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT'S GOING TO HAVE A SEQUAL WITH OTHER CHARACTERS AND THEIR LOVE. READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED MY FIRST HARRY/GINNY FIC! AND I HOPE THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ MY LILY/JAMES FIC CALLED: REMEMBER WHEN !**


End file.
